


An unexpected gift

by Pearlofnight



Series: Lucis Caelum Argentum Family (KH + FFXV Crossover) [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Ardyn - Freeform, Crossover, Gen, M/M, Noctis came back to life after bringing the light back to Eos, Riku Lucis Caelum Argentum, Somnus and Luna, after Dream Drop Distance Ending, alternative universe, because in heaven you get bored, comments from the paradise of some situations by Regis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 08:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14256717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlofnight/pseuds/Pearlofnight
Summary: An invitation from Riku to Sora and her friends for Insomnia to celebrate the successful outcome of the Keyblade Master exam, becomes the opportunity for many people to give a special gift to Noctis and Prompto





	1. An important news

When Riku opened his eyes he found King Mickey, Axel and Yen Sid watching him and immediately shouted: - Sora? -. He immediately sat up and began to move his head to find his friend.

Sora's cheerful voice echoed in the room and immediately Riku turned his head towards him: - Hey, Donald! You're taking everything! -.

The magician replied as he continued to eat his sweets: - Aw, calm down Sora and drink your tea.-.

And Goofy exclaimed: "It's certainly delicious." and quietly sipped his hot drink.

Riku looked at the scene completely disoriented and exclaimed: - Hey! -.

Sora turned and, after removing her fake mustache and paper hat, exclaimed: - Riku! Are you OK?-. he threw himself into his friend's arms and threw him to the ground.

Riku asked as he lifted and freed himself from Sora's suffocating embrace: - Wait! have not got this backwards? And why are you doing a tea party? -. Before he completely relaxed he wanted to make sure that his friend was fine, after the bad experience he had experienced because of Xehanort.

Sora looked at his friend again before repeating again: Riku! Are you OK!-. and he squeezed him again in a big hug.

Riku put a hand on his face and said in a disconsolate tone: "It does not matter." He looked Sora straight in the eye and asked, "Are you okay? Alright?-.

Sora answered smiling: - Yeah! I've never felt better! -. A big smile appeared on the face: - I saw what was happening inside my dream and I heard your voice all the time. Thanks Riku.-. Then he turned his head to look at everyone present and added: "Thank you all."

There was a general laugh among all those present, then Mickey exclaimed recalling something important: - Riku! Your dads are waiting for you! -. He looked at Riku's surprised face and explained: - After defeating Xemnas and returning to Destiny Island, your father Noctis gave me a cell phone! Before your awakening I called your parents and went to get them. He remembered well the discussion he had with Noctis and Prompto on Destiny Island, after his victory against Xemnas' Nobody.

Lea exclaimed in surprise: - Do you have two dads? -.

Riku looked at Lea and answered with a serious and proud tone: - Yes! I was adopted and raised by two dads. " Then he turned his gaze to Yen Sid and asked, using the same tone as before: "Can I go to them?"

Yen Sid smiled and replied: - Certainly Riku! Also let your parents come up and then give the result of the exam. Riku stood up and left the studio of Yen Sid, while Sora returned to the table to eat another dessert.

 

Riku quickly went downstairs and when he opened the door he found both his parents watching the strange world.

Riku exclaimed: - Dad! -. Both Noctis and Prompto turned and smiled at their son before holding him in a big hug.

Noctis asked: - How did the exam go? -. Prompto put a hand in his son's hair to disrupt them.

Riku replied: "We have to go upstairs because Yen Sid is going to give the results." He said nothing about Xehanort or his meeting with Ardyn not to worry his two dads.

Noctis put a hand on his shoulder and said in a serious tone: - Wait a minute! There is one thing we must tell you.-. Prompto took Noctis's hand and smiled at his son

Riku looked at both his parents and asked, "Did something serious happen?" Seeing that they both shook their heads, he asked again: "What do you want to say then?" He seriously began to worry.

A big smile appeared on Noctis's face and he answered with a cheerful tone:-.Finally I managed to apply the law that your grandfather Regis had approved with so much effort. From today you are officially Riku Lucis Caelum Argentum.-. His father had fought to pass a law that allowed his adoptive sons to be recognized as official members of the Lucis Caelum family.

Riku remained for a moment forbidden to then exclaim with all the happiness he had in his body: - it's fantastic! Finally I have both your last names in an official way. He had waited too long for the news.

Prompto said seriously: - Although I did not agree to insert my surname, but ... -.

Noctis exclaimed: - Prompto! -. Followed by Riku immediately: - Dad! -.

Prompto looked at both of them and it was Riku who immediately took the floor: - I am proud to carry your surname! You're a fantastic father, you've always given me strong support all these years. "

Noctis added, putting a hand on Prompto's shoulder: "Besides, you raised our son very well when I disappeared in the crystal for ten years." He took a deep breath thinking of all that he had lost in those years and he murmured as the tone grew sadder: - And you could see him grow ... -. He had missed the important moments of his son's growth and now he understood the sadness, which he occasionally noticed in his father's eyes since he was a child.

Riku retorted hugging Noctis with all the strength he had: - But now you're here! This is important! You will see other important things in my life, like the outcome of the exam I gave today.-.  
Prompto embraced Noctis and said in a serious voice: "That's right! The important thing is that you are here with us! We will recover these ten years with the interests.

Noctis embraced both Prompto and Riku in one embrace and murmured in a calm voice: "You're absolutely right." Then looking at Riku he said: - Let's go upstairs! That we must return immediately to Insomnia because you must be presented to the people of Lucis, as our son and future heir to the throne.-.

Riku said seriously: "All right, dad!" He felt prey to a strange anxiety at the thought, that one day he would become king. He shook his head not to think about his future and led his parents to the study of Yen Sid.

When they opened the door they found Sora to greet them with a big smile: - Noctis! Prompto! -. Yen Sid said seriously: - Welcome! Now we will give the results of the exam to become KeyBlade Master.-. He looked at Mickey, who briefly nodded his head. They had taken the decision not to say anything to Riku's parents about what happened during the exam.  
Prompto looked at Lea and asked curiously, "Who are you?" He immediately noticed that his hair was the same color as the fire.

Lea exclaimed: - My name is Lea! L-E-A, got it memorized? -. He touched his forehead with a finger, leaving both Noctis and Prompto perplexed, while Riku shook his head disconsolately and Sora giggled.

Yen Sid said, raising his voice slightly, "Now let's go back to the ceremony!" He noticed that the blonde had taken out the camera to take photographs: - With the events that are happening in the various worlds and seeing what you did during the exam, I am convinced that we need a new Keyblade Master with a new type of power. Sora and Riku ... -.

Riku interrupting him said: - Riku Lucis Caelum Argentum, please.-.

Lea commented: - Din! Don! The train has just arrived at Twilight Town Central Station.-. He got a dirty look from Noctis.

Sora asked, surprised: - Your surname is really so long? -. He saw Riku smile and then he came back to Yen Sid, scratching his beard, thoughtfully.

Yen Sid said looking at Riku: - Lucis Caelum? It seems to me that in the world of Eos there is a royal family with this name and that they are endowed with magical powers.-.

Mickey immediately turned his gaze towards Riku and then towards Noctis: - Then I received criticism from a colleague from another world, right? -. The exchange of views he had had with Noctis on how good a king should have behaved was well remembered.

Noctis exclaimed in a calm voice: - Yes! I am King Noctis Lucis Caelum CIV.-.

Lea exclaimed in a surprised tone: "If you are the king!" He nudged Noctis and then turned to Riku: "This makes Riku a prince, right?" He could not believe that this little boy who grew up in a lost place like Destiny Island was a prince.  
Sora echoed Lea: - Riku, are you really a prince? -. Even he could not make out that his best friend was a prince and Noctis a king.

Riku answered slightly embarrassed: - Yes! -. He took a hand from Sora and added, "Please do not say it around Destiny Island, obviously with the exception of Kairi." She also had the right to know that he was now a prince.

Sora was about to speak, but Yen Sid said in a serious and authoritative tone: "The ceremony must continue." Everyone's attention shifted to him, and he continued: "You both deserve this title, but only one of you has managed to return to the world of dreams and save a friend." His gaze shifted to Riku and said, "Riku, I'll name you a new Keyblade Master." He looked at those present who were all silent and motionless.

The first to wake up was Sora, who, embracing her friend, exclaimed with all the happiness she felt for her friend: - Riku, you did it! I knew you would pass the exam! -. He squeezed it even louder.

Goofy commented seriously: "Sora, you're celebrating as if you passed the exam." and Donald added jokingly: "You still need a lot of practice."

Riku was still too stunned to respond and even Prompto and Noctis joined Sora to hug him and congratulate him. Prompto immediately took a picture and the flash brought the boy back to reality.

Riku still asked too stunned and looking both at Sora and his parents: - I really am a Keyblade Master? -. He saw both Sora and her parents nod their heads and finally let go of a big smile and joy.

Mickey Mouse came up to him and said holding out his hand: - Congratulations Riku! -. Riku shook his hand and thanked him.

Riku looked at his parents and his friends and said in a calm and grateful voice: - Without you I would never have achieved this result. Thanks a lot to everyone!-.

Prompto exclaimed cheerfully: "We must celebrate! Maybe to Insomnia, so you can meet her. "

Noctis said: - Excellent idea! Maybe not immediately, but in two weeks you can come and we can all celebrate together. " He looked at Mickey Mouse and said, "Maybe you can tell us with the cell phone I gave you the first time we met."

Mickey Mouse said, "I agree!"

Sora said firmly: "Meanwhile, I can train to try again to take the exam." He absolutely wanted to get over it and help his friends when the decisive battle against Xehanort is going to take place.

Lea exclaimed raising her hand to the sky to ask the floor: - Sorry, if we have finished with the festivities, I would like to begin my training.-.

Noctis looked at Lea and said in a serious tone: "Of course, you too are invited to come to Insomnia with us."

Sora asked, raising her head to better look at Lea and asked: "Do you want to become a Keyblade Master too?"

Lea answered with a sincere tone and looking at all those present: - Yes, I want to become a Keyblade Master myself. He had to become one for having the chance to save his friends.  
Riku and Sora exclaimed together: - You?! -.

Lea scratched her head and replied in an offended tone: "Thank you so much for your trust!" He looked at everyone present and continued: - I also took the keyblade in my hand and saw it used several times. He shook his head several times and held out his hand in front of him: "Only I do not know how a ..." Small flames appear and the keyblade appears in Axel's hand.

Lea said: -Oh! -. While everyone present exclaimed a "Uao!" At high volume.

When they finally arrived at Insomnia they were welcomed by Gladio and Ignis and the king's shield asked: - So, how did the exam go? -.

Riku answered with a cheerful voice: - I passed the exam! From today I am a Keyblade Master-. He had to repeat those words several times to convince himself of the fact, that he had really passed the exam. Gladio squeezed Riku in a big hug and ruffled his hair and said in a voice full of pride: - I knew you would be able to pass it! -. He continued to ruffle the hair of what for him was in effect a nephew.

Ignis said looking at the scene between Gladio and Riku: - Congratulations Riku! -. After a few seconds he said: "But now you have to go and wash and change, the people of Lucis want to know the prince in an official way."

Gladio untied his embrace and Riku said seriously: "All right, Uncle Ignis." With the heart still in turmoil for the last events, which had happened all together.

When Riku returned to his parents, Noctis asked, putting a hand on his son's shoulder: "Nervous?" Prompto put his hand on the other shoulder and looked at the main portal of the Citadel.

Riku answered with a sincere tone: - Yes! -. He tried to calm himself down with deep breaths as he heard the voices of people waiting to see the prince and their future king.

Prompto gripped Riku's shoulder with more force and said jokingly: "Strange, since you've just passed the exam to become Keyblade Master." He knew well that kind of anxiety because he had experienced it on his skin when Noctis had presented him before all the citizens of Insomnia, as a royal consort.

A smile appeared on Riku's face and he replied to his father: "I did not take the exam before all the citizens of Insomnia." Then he threw a long breath and said, "But fortunately I have you da and dad Noctis next to me! And also Uncle Gladio and Uncle Ignis.-. He looked towards the door that began to open and the people's voices were getting louder and louder.

When they finally emerged from the royal palace, Riku faced the entire crowd of Insomnia who turned all their attention to him. He noticed that some people were pointing to his hair the same color of silver. Riku hissed with anxiety and both Noctis and Prompto gave him a light pat on the shoulder and invited him to go to the small stage, which had been set up for the occasion.

Noctis went first to the stage and said in a serious and solemn voice: - People of Lucis! On this wonderful day, I have the honor of presenting my son, the prince and future heir to the throne Riku Lucis Caelum Argentum.-. He turned to his son and invited him to get on the stage.

Prompto gave a light pat on the shoulder and Riku went up on stage to show himself for the time in front of the population who kept looking at him intrigued. Riku almost seemed like an exotic animal in a cage, but remained motionless and waiting for his father's words.

When the presentation ritual ended, Lucis's crowd exploded into a great roar and then into a long applause. Riku broke up hearing those applauses and Noctis said in a low voice: - Now you are also recognized by the population of Lucis! Now everyone knows you're our son. " Prompto began to cry moved.

Riku thought looking at his father and Insomnia at party "And as Keyblade Master and as a prince I will protect both this world and others from Xehanort and anyone who dares to threaten peace! I will protect what you have built with so much patience and sacrifice! "And he touched his heart to seal his silent promise.


	2. Chapter 2

Sunlight entered the master bedroom and Noctis opened his eyes and sat up.

Prompto murmured as he yawned: "Good morning, Noct!" He took Noctis's hand and kissed her gently.

Noctis bends over Prompto and kisses him softly on the lips, before getting out of bed.

Prompto watched her husband go to the mirror in the room and asked, "How come all this haste?" Usually their routine was to stay in bed to cuddle for a long half hour, before starting the day.

Noctis answered in a serious tone: "Today comes the real painter because I want in the main corridor there are paintings that depict my family." From the mirror he saw Prompto stand up and go check his camera.

Noctis continued as he returned to focus on his reflection in the mirror: "And perhaps today Sora, Kairi, and Riku's other friends arrive." He was waiting for Mickey to send him a confirmation message with his cell phone.

Prompto hug him gently and after kissing him he said: - I remind you that we have to recover those ten years ... -.

Noctis replaced the embrace and murmured as he rested his forehead on that of Prompto: - And we will recover with due interest. She let herself be lulled by her husband's warmth and the happiness she was feeling.

After a few minutes, Noctis detached himself slightly from Prompto and whispered: "We have to get ready." Quickly kiss Prompto before going to wash.

When they came out they found Riku talking to Ignis and Gladio. Riku wears an elegant dark blue suit, which Noctis had bought for important occasions.

Noctis commented looking at the son from head to toe: - You're really fine with this black suit. He stops his gaze on the son's hair: - The only problem is the hair! This cut is really bad for you! -. His son was definitely better with long hair.

Prompto looked at his son and murmured: - Perhaps with a hairstyle similar to the one you wore when you were twenty ... -. He put his hands in his son's hair and tried to recreate the old Noctis cut.

When he succeeded he remained motionless to allow Noctis, Gladio and Ignis to observe the result.

Ignis commented seriously: "I'm going to get the gel right away! You two remain so still. "

Riku and Prompto exclaimed together: - What?! -. Gladio laughed when he saw father and son stay in that position.

Noctis said seriously: "It will only be for a few minutes." He heard the cell phone ring and immediately took it in his hands to check the message.

He read the message carefully and looked up at his son and said, "Sora and the others arrive today."

Riku exclaimed as he tried to stay still: "I have to go and welcome them."

Noctis replied with a serious tone: - First the duty with the real painter and then you can spend time with your friends.

Riku made a slight snort, while Prompto giggled in silence and Noctis continued: - I do not think it will take a long time! Also because the painter can count on the help of your father Prompto and his photographs.-.

Riku said nothing and continued to stand still until Ignis arrived, trying to fix Riku's hair, imitating the old Noctis cut.

When Ignis finished arranging them, Noctis commented in a weak and strange voice: "It's really good for you ..." It was a strange effect to review the hairstyle that he wore when he was twenty years ago a series of memories about his trip to Altissia and then until he was imprisoned for ten years in the crystal.

Riku looked at himself in the mirror and murmured, "Yes!" He studied more carefully and made the decision to keep that kind of hairstyle until his hair would grow back to an acceptable length.

Ignis said, "Now go to the photographer. Gladio and I will take care of welcoming Riku's friends. "

Noctis, Prompto and Riku nodded their heads and began to go to the salon chosen by the painter.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When Sora finally entered the world of Insomnia he did not expect to find himself inside a large elegant salon.  
Kairi said: - Fantastic! -.

Lea commented, looking at the place: - Of course it's a huge place. Much more than your castle.-.

Mickey Mouse exclaimed: "We rule two completely different realms."

Sora looked at her surroundings with such interest that she slammed into Gladio's legs.

The keeper of the keyblade was gripped by an arm by Gladio who commented: - Careful or risk of hurting yourself.-. Sora looked up at Gladio and looked at the tattoo she possessed with interest.

Donald exclaimed: - Thank you very much! -.

Ignis said calmly: "Welcome! You are Riku's friends, are not you? I am Ignis Scientia -.

Gladio placed Sora on the ground and said in a serious voice: "I am Gladiolus Amicitia. I am the Shield of the King.-.

Goofy asked curiously: - The shield of the King? -.

Gladio explained calmly: "The title that has the main bodyguard of the King can be defined, but it is not so! The link between Scudo and the King is much deeper than that which can appear at a superficial reading. I will always stay with Noctis not only as a shield, but also as a friend.

Lea thought to underestimate Noctis "It means that Noctis can not fight, if he needs a shield."

Sora exclaimed looking around: - Riku, where is it? -.

Ignis answered in a serious tone: "It is with the royal painter along with Noctis and Prompto. I accompanied you from him.-.

Sora exclaimed in a cheerful voice: "Thank you, Mille!" Ignis and Gladio began to walk and the whole group began to follow them.

During the journey, Gladio and Ignis answered the questions of Sora and the rest of the group. Ignis then stopped in front of a picture and said in a serious tone: - In this picture there is Regis Lucis Caelum, the father of Noctis and the grandfather of Riku.-. It seemed right to show Regis's portrait before moving on to the main salon.

Sora watched the portrait of Riku's grandfather in absolute silence for a few minutes. His gray eyes peered at him silently and he looked like a wise man and a formidable king.  
Mickey Mouse commented on the painting by King Regis: - Transmits strength and wisdom.

Ignis nodded and explained in a voice of admiration: "King Regis was a man with a great spirit of sacrifice and he gave everything for the good of his people." He sighed and continued: "And Noctis looks a lot like his father on this aspect."

They stood in silence looking at the picture for another minute before, which Ignis said, "We can go." They began to walk again, leaving the corridor in silence.

When Ignis opened the door, he said in a low voice: "I recommend silence, that the real painter needs concentration to find the right pose for the painting."

Sora looked at the big hall and then looked at Riku, who wore an elegant dress and had changed her hair.

Sora took a step forward and was about to shout the friend's name, but was promptly blocked by Donald Duck and Goofy.

Kairi approached and whispered: - Silence! -. He saw Sora do "yes" with each and Donald and Goofy let him go.

Sora noticed that Noctis was approaching while holding a winged sword with a black blade and Ignis explained: - That sword belonged to King Regis! Now it belongs to Noctis and one day it will become the sword of Riku.-.

Lea thought, "It will be purely symbolic," and watched Noctis turn the sword toward Riku.

Riku reached for his grandfather's sword and gently took it and lifted it up to the sunlight.

Riku thought "Grandpa ..." and leaned his forehead on the blade, grimacing in pain and then calming down.

Sora murmured sadly: - Riku ... -. Beside him, Kairi shook his head slightly, understanding what his friend felt.

The painter said: - This pose is good for the painting.-. And Prompto immediately took the picture, while Riku kept his forehead on the icy blade of the sword.

Noctis touched his son's shoulder and said in a serious tone: "Now only the family portrait is missing." Riku immediately opened his eyes and handed the sword to his father.  
The painter murmured, bending his head slightly: "As your majesty, he desires!"

Riku gave a weak smile in the direction of his friends before going to sit in the middle of his parents.

The painter gave the last indications and then took several photographs from different angles. After the last photo was taken, the painter commented: - Perfect! As soon as I get back to my studio I will begin to paint the paintings, which you commissioned me. " He looked at Riku and made a strange movement of his head: "As soon as I have finished, I will have him brought by one of my assistant." He looked at Riku who replied with the same movement of his head and smiled satisfied.

Noctis reached for the artist and said: - Thank you very much! -. The immediate grip returned by the painter and then also gripped Prompto's hand with a lot of energy.

The painter said: "Thank you very much for your help, your majesty."

Prompto hissed slightly and said trying not to tremble with his voice: - Please! -. He still did not get used to being called "King" or with other gifts.

When the painter left the room, Sora went to meet Riku and exclaimed: - Riku! -. And I hug him strongly.

Riku exclaimed as he tried to disengage himself from that hug: - Hello, Sora! -. He finally managed to free himself and then turned his gaze to Kairi: - Hello! -. Then move on to greet others too.

Noctis looked at Mickey and bending over said:- Welcome to Insomnia.-.  
Noctis murmured cheerfully: "Before returning to my duties, I take you to the main terrace to see Insomnia." He put a hand on Prompto's shoulder and motioned for the others to follow him.  
On the way Sora approached Riku and said: - Riku, I'm sorry for your grandfather ... -  
.  
Kairi murmured in a low voice: - Partly I know how you feel ... -. He had not lost the hope of finding his grandmother alive, but he was afraid to return to Radiant Garden and find himself faced with a terrible truth.

Riku said sadly: "When I was young, I wanted to take my grandfather's sword and I would have liked him to be here today."

He remembered perfectly the last day he had spent with his grandfather, the day before he left for Altissia, twelve years ago. He had spent a wonderful day of games and laughter in the King's studio under the watchful eye of Clarus Amicitia.

And when he was about to fall from his sleep, in the arms of his father Noctis, that his grandfather had whispered to him: - I beg you to obey the orders of your parents and your uncles. I will always be near you.-. The last words were very low and then he felt a delicate kiss on the head and a caress on the hair.

He did not know yet that his grandfather with those words was saying goodbye to him and that this would be the last time he would see him alive.

Riku said sadly as he followed his father: - he died when I was only four years old, but ... -. He touched the area of the heart and murmured: - He continues to live in my heart.-. A faint smile appeared on his face.

Sora hugged Riku in a big hug, and so did Kairi and said: - Yes! All the people we have a connection with remain in our hearts both when they are far away and when they are gone. " And they resumed walking all together.

When they arrived at the terrace, Noctis said, "I introduce you to Insomnia, the capital of the kingdom of Lucis!" He opened the windows and let the whole group out.  
Sora ran up to the railing and watched the city of Insomnia gaping. Insomnia was really huge, even compared to the cities he had visited during his long journey as a keyblade keeper. And Destiny Island appeared as small as an ant.

He looked at Riku and slowly began to understand some of his friend's thoughts on his world.

Lea exclaimed: "Fantastic!" He had never seen such a big city. The same comment was made by Donald Duck and Goofy.

Mickey commented with a serious tone and turned to Noctis: "It really is a beautiful city!"

Noctis murmured with pride: - At night it is even more beautiful! -. The city in two years was reborn not only thanks to the inhabitants of Lucis, but all of Eos.

Noctis squeezed Prompto's hand, thinking that that promise was coming true and that a new era was really springing up on Eos.

Meanwhile Ardyn from heaven commented: "I wonder how Riku's friend can walk with that shoes."

Somnus leaned over to look and said, "They are really ridiculous!" He was surprised to see a dog, a duck and a mouse behaving like human beings.

Noctis looked at his watch and said in a serious tone: "Sorry if I do not hold back with you yet, but I have several commitments that my wife and I can not miss." I turn my head in the direction of Ignis: - Ignis will show you the rest of the Citadel and tomorrow we will go around Insomnia.-.

Prompto exclaimed cheerfully: "See you at dinner!" They took their leave of the group with a short salute.

Sora took Riku by the arm and exclaimed: "I can not wait to see all the rest and to see Insomnia too." He noticed that Riku's gaze went towards the ancient city walls.

Riku looked at Sora and said: - Yes! -. He saw that already Mickey, Donald and Goofy had already returned inside, while Lea had begun to storm Ignis questions.

Riku added calmly: "I can not wait to show you the rest and tomorrow Insomnia.-. Kairi smiled and together they came back to continue their sightseeing tour.

Sora looked once again Insomnia and then Riku who kept on staring at the city and thought looking at him "Maybe that's why you always had that opinion on Destiny Island ..." and wanted to take it privately and ask that question, but decided to wait for the right moment to talk with him.

That night at dinner, Ignis prepared several local dishes and together they continued to talk about Insomnia and some little anecdote, which made Riku blush with shame and make the rest of the diners laugh.

When they finally went to sleep, Riku said after accompanying Sora and the others to the guest rooms: - See you tomorrow morning for breakfast! -.

Sora and Kairi exclaimed together: - Of course! -. And Sora after hugging the friend said: - Goodnight! -.

Lea exclaimed as she took her pajamas: - Good sleep to you too! -.

Mickey, Goofy and Donald Duck exclaimed: - Goodnight! -.

Riku smiled and said: - Goodnight everyone! -. He returned to his room to rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell the truth Riku is better with long hair or Noctis hairstyle as seen in KH3


	3. Insomnia

When Sora woke up she immediately went to wash and get dressed, waiting to start the day right away and go around Insomnia and get to know Riku's hometown better. When he came out I find Lea ready to go out and he was talking to Mickey Mouse on the keyblade and how he could improve his use.

Sora exclaimed as Kairi emerged from her room: - Good morning everyone! -. He looked around, hoping to find Riku as well, but he only saw Donald Duck and Goofy looking with interest out the window.

Ignis approached the group and said: - Good morning everyone! Noctis and Prompto await you in the main breakfast room.-.

Sora asked: - Riku, where? -.

Ignis answered with a serious tone: - Riku is in the training room of the Guardia del Re together with Gladio for morning training.-.

Sora asked in a curious tone: - Morning training? -.

Ignis nodded his head and said, "Yes! I bring you immediately to him. "

Riku ended up on the ground again and Gladio commented: - I do not know how to take this exam to become Keyblade Master, but with me as an examiner you would never have passed it. He shook his head and prepared to receive a new offensive from his nephew.

Riku exclaimed as he was holding the wooden sword better and preparing a new attack: - Let's say I have worked hard to save a friend.-. And he had faced Ardyn and Ansem in combat to save Sora, but this was a detail, which he still did not have the courage to reveal to everyone.

He still did not know if what he had seen was the real Ardyn or just a manifestation of all the suffering he had experienced during that famous trip, which he had done when he was four.  
Gladio commented scornfully: "Then show me how you fight when you work hard." He saw Riku throw himself once more against him and a satisfied grin appeared on his face.  
The large group appeared just as the fight between Gladio and Riku began to be more frenetic.

Sora watched Riku launch into the wooden sword attack and see Gladio parry with ease and then launch a powerful attack.

Riku dodged the blow and took advantage of a point uncovered launched an attack, but this time it was the Shield of the King to avoid.

Lea thought about watching Gladio's attacks "If he attacks like that with a wooden sword, with a real sword ..." And he looked at Riku, he ended up on the ground and the wooden sword flying far away.

Gladio said sternly: - For today we end here! You still have to improve on several fronts before beating me.-. He helped his nephew to get up and went to drink some water.  
Sora exclaimed as Riku wiped the sweat with a towel: - Good morning Riku! -.

Riku left the towel and said cheerfully: "Good morning to you!" He picked up the bottle and took a sip of water.

Sora asked in a curious tone: "Do you train every morning with Gladio?"

Riku answered looking at his friend: - Yes, sometimes even in the afternoon when I have no other commitments. Training with his uncle had allowed him to improve his fighting style a lot.  
Sora looked at the wooden sword and said in a determined tone: "I'd like to try this workout. I intend to repeat the exam to become Keyblade Master and to overcome it. He took the sword in his hand and began to move it.

Gladio looked at Sora and said, "Let's have a little training test."

Sora went to put in the middle of the room and I look forward to being able to begin her special training.

Donald Duck and Goofy shouted: - Forza Sora.-. Kairi also encouraged his friend and waited for the training to begin.

Sora put herself in her classic position of attack and Gladio commented puzzled putting the wooden sword on the shoulder: - Are you waiting for you to throw a ball and then hit it and break a window? -.

Sora exclaimed in a serious tone: "Why ?! I'm in an attack position.

Gladio sighed and pointed his sword at Sora, said: "Try to attack me from that ridiculous position."

Riku looked up at Ignis and asked in a serious tone, "Have you heard from Loqi and Aranea?"

Ignis replied: "They are waiting for you in Lestallum in two days to make the last arrangements."

Lea inquired curiously: - Lestallum? -.

Sora exclaimed in pain: - Ohi! -.

Riku replied: "It is a city in the Cleigne region. We'll go there tomorrow or the day after tomorrow. We will use an airship to reach the place and we will stay in the hotel of Lestallum.-.

Mickey Mouse looked on in a serious tone: "You have organized everything to the smallest detail."

Once again the voice of Sora resounds: - Ahia! -.

Riku shook his head and murmured in an embarrassed tone: "In reality I would never have organized anything without Uncle Ignis." He looked at his uncle with a look of gratitude.  
Ignis said seriously: "I did not do anything! I just adjusted some points on your agenda. "

Sora exclaimed in a voice full of pain: - What a pain! -. They all turned to Sora who was on the ground and rubbed her head painfully.

Gladio shook his head and said sternly: "We are not at all! Keep fighting like that and you will always be rejected. "

Sora murmured in a painful tone: "I understand!" He got to his feet thanks to the help of Kairi and Goofy.

Ignis looked at his watch and said, "Now let's have breakfast." Noctis and Prompto are definitely waiting for us.-.

Mickey Mouse exclaimed in a serious tone: "One of these days I would like to have a friendly meeting to see my state of form."

Gladio said seriously: - When you! I'm always available to make a meeting.-. He was curious to see his skills because according to Riku, Mickey was really very strong and wanted to taste his skills.

Everyone followed Ignis towards the dining room for a hearty breakfast.

After breakfast, Noctis accompanied the group to the main exit of the Citadel where there was a large square.

Noctis looked down and expect to see Cor at the side of Regalia and hear his father's voice call him back so he can still talk. And he would stop and talk for a long time and embrace him with all the strength he had.

Prompto took his partner's hand and whispered worriedly: - Noct ... -. Riku took the other hand of his father and said: - Dad! -.

Noctis shook himself from the past and said, clasping both hands: - I'm fine, do not worry. He smiled and went back downstairs with his eyes down.

Sora asked worriedly: - Are you all right? -.

Riku was about to answer when the voice of an old woman exclaimed: - Your majesty! -. They all turned to an old woman carrying an envelope full of oranges.

Noctis thought, slightly inclining his head "Punctual like every week" and approached trying to smile and hide his discomfort.

The old woman smiled and said sweetly: "Keep these oranges, your majesty! I am to thank you for all you have done for me and for Eos.-. He handed the envelope to Noctis with a smile full of gratitude.

Noctis murmured in an embarrassed tone: "There's no need for a gift ... I'll be satisfied with just a thank you ... I would have never done anything without my husband, my friends and the Kingsglaives." He put a hand in his hair to hide his unease in the face of the gratitude that the citizens showed continually towards him.

Ardyn looked at the scene and murmured: "I understand his discomfort well." He made a long yawn and continued: "When I went around Eos to heal people, there was always a large group that offered me gifts, as if I were a deity. I felt deeply embarrassed and uncomfortable because I just wanted to treat people and not receive offers. "

Somnus added, sitting next to his elder brother: - What then some gifts were really strange or exaggerated. Do you remember when they gave you a whole herd of cows?

Ardyn put a hand on his forehead and said, "Yes, I remember! I will never forget the hard work I did to bring them home and our father's complaints, since we did not have enough land to keep them all. " In the end they gave them to some poor families.

Regis looked at the two brothers, who discussed the gifts and thought "You are very lucky Noct, to have received only oranges"

Noctis gave a resigned sigh and murmured: "Thanks for the gift!" He delivered the oranges to Ignis, who gave the old woman a quick smile.

Lea commented on the scene: "Your father is a very much loved king."

Riku said proudly: "And he deserves to receive all this effect as well as Father Prompto and Uncle Ignis and Gladio. For all they did for Insomnia and Eos-. He noticed that the old woman helped by her nephew if she was leaving slowly.

Noctis looked at those present and said: - Good! Let's start our sightseeing tour for Insomnia.-. He looked at everyone present and the tour began.

Insomnia was really a huge city, although in some places there were still renovations or construction. Noctis took him to see the most important monuments of the city and what remained of the walls that once together with the barrier protected the city along with the barrier, but now only a few parts remain standing.

They then went to visit the large gardens and the various sports facilities and then show the streets full of shops and life. When they got out of the car, many people went to meet Noctis to offer them more presents or to talk about the car's problems, but those who attracted more attention were Donald Duck, Mickey Mouse and Goofy who were surrounded by people who wanted to take a picture and asked which new TV show belonged to the three.

In the end they had to get back in the car immediately and then leave for a quieter place.

When they arrived in the evening they stopped in a parking lot where a residential area stood and Riku murmured in a nostalgic tone: "Since when I was not back in this place ...". He ran towards the entrance to the building.

Sora ran to him and asked curiously, "Have you been here before?" Kairi approached and looked at the palace curiously.

Riku stopped and, looking at his friend, answered with a serious tone: "Here I lived my first four years of life. Before going to Destiny Island.-. He still did not want to tell Sora and Kairi about the trip he had made with his parents and the daemons, especially now that the battle against Xehanort was approaching.

Kairi exclaimed: "Really? Did not you grow up in the royal palace?

Riku shook his head: - No! -. He looked up at his apartment and said, "Let's go in!"

When they entered, Riku immediately recognized the photograph standing above the bedside table and exclaimed: - In this photograph we are all there! Also grandfather Regis and Clarus.-. He took it with both hands and stroked his grandfather's face with his fingertips.

Lea asked, looking at Noctis, while Goofy, Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck threw themselves into the armchair and Ignis went to the kitchen to start preparing dinner: "How come you have this apartment, even though you live in the royal palace?"

Noctis explained as he looked at the photograph Riku was holding: "My father always wanted me to have a normal life. As a child I attended a public school and I continued in high school as well. To make my life as a student easier, I got this apartment, where I lived until I was twenty. After I left this place, but now I recovered it to allow Riku or who wants to use it.-. He looked at the sofa and thought back to all the afternoons spent with Riku and Prompto.

Prompto added cheerfully: "Thanks to the fact that Noctis attended a normal school that we met for the first time." Riku smiled, knowing almost that story by heart.

Lea thought as she watched the view from the window "But I have not figured out why Riku ended up in Destiny Island. There is a ten-year gap in its history "he turned his gaze to Riku and the rest of the family.

Goofy asked in a perplexed tone: "For the first time?" Noctis and Prompto looked at each other and began to giggle.

Noctis took the floor and explained: - The first time we showed up during the interval, he tripped over a beam. I helped him get up by making a comment without bad intentions. After getting to know each other, they immediately made clear: - When we met in high school, he again presented himself as if we did not meet, when I remembered his first meeting perfectly. He patted Prompto's shoulder lightly.

Prompto returned the gesture and replied in a joking tone: "I did not expect it! I had a completely different look and feel when we first met and I thought you would never recognize me with my new appearance. "

Noctis whispered softly in Prompto's ear not to be heard by the others: - In any aspect or at any time I would have recognized you.-. Riku chuckled when he saw his father Prompto completely red.

Lea did not look at the scene but kept staring at her "Something must have happened" and a theory formed in her brain "A ruthless tyrant took control of Insomnia and Prompto was forced to take Riku to Destiny Island by hiding the fact that they belonged to a royal family, while Noctis and his Shield fought together with the people to take back the throne and they only succeeded after ten years ".

For Lea the reasoning was spinning like a train and watching the royal couple thought "One day I will ask them directly" and turned to look at the group that was discussing and preparing the table for dinner.


	4. The rings

Lestallum was a beautiful city and the hotel they were in was great. Riku had brought Sora, Kairi and Lea among the stalls to let him taste some typical Eos specialties including spicy skewers, one of his favorite dishes.

Lea was not far behind and in total silence the group of friends, continuing to think about what could have happened ten years ago and no solution seemed to go well.  
Mickey Mouse, Goofy and Donald Duck had decided to stay in the hotel to avoid being swapped for mascots or to be climbed by groups of children. They would come out at night for their sightseeing tour around Lestallum.

Sora threw away the stick in a garbage can and commented enthusiastically: - They are really good! The food here is fabulous.-. He wanted to taste some other specialty of Eos and watched with interest the other stalls.

Kairi said: - True! They are really excellent! -.

Riku said gravely as he looked around for something: "I knew the kitchen of Uncle Ignis and Eos would win you over."

They continued to walk along the waterfront until a male voice exclaimed: - Look, who you see! The poor prince found it.-. Riku turned with his whole body and saw Loqi and Aranea moving towards him.

Sora and Kairi watched the man and the woman, while Riku approached them with a quick step and a serious look.

Riku said in a serious tone and turning a cold look at the ex: - I see that after 12 years you have not changed much, Loqi.-. I face it directly with my eyes.

Loqi replied harshly: "You are becoming more and more like your father Noctis." He shook his head vigorously and asked, trying to keep a softer tone of voice: "And like him, will you be able to bring the light back to Eos again?" He passed a hand on the showy scar on his neck.

Riku answered with a firm and sure voice: "I'll be able to! I promise him as a prince and as a future king of Lucis! -.

Aranea looked at the scene and said seriously: "Let's not discuss such serious matters now! We have a real wedding to prepare and give to Noctis and Prompto.-.

Sora and Kairi approached their friend, while Lea continued to stand still and watch the sea.

Riku pulled out his cell phone and said checking the last messages: - The date was set and Uncle Ignis has already prepared the menu along with and the wedding cake. A group of people is working to set up the stage and put the decorations chosen. "

Aranea asked seriously: "Your parents know nothing, do not they?"

Riku shrugged and explained seriously: "They know nothing! They just wanted that little ceremony and did not celebrate a great royal wedding. But the citizens want to give this gift to my dad and I'm trying to help them as much as I can. "

: - And you'll end up in big trouble for this.-. Somnus and Regis said in chorus.

Riku put the phone in place and Aranea exclaimed: - You'll end up in big trouble when your parents know you've gone against their will.-

Riku replied in a serious tone: "Maybe ... but it's a risk I want to run." He looked at Sora, who was waving goodbye while Kairi stared at him.

Loqi looked at Sora and asked, "Is he your friend? -.

Riku looked at Sora and replied: "Yes, he is a dear friend of mine." He noticed that Lea was staring at the sea.

Loqi watched again for a few minutes and commented: "He looks like a really weird guy."

Riku replied with an ironic tone: - Sora has always chosen strange types as friends. He smiled and waited to see Loqi's reaction.

The former imperial understood immediately that Riku was mocking him and advancing menacingly against the boy, but Aranea stopped him and said, "That's enough! We're not here to fight, but to organize a wedding. " He looked both sternly.

Loqi said, "You're right, Aranea!" He looked at Riku, who once again turned his gaze to Sora, Kairi and Lea.

Aranea gave Riku a list of notes and orders that she and Loqi had made for the wedding.

Riku checked the list carefully and commented seriously: - Luna's flowers are getting less and less ... -. He took a photograph of the list and immediately sent it to his Uncle Ignis.  
Aranea explained with a bitter tone: - After the death of Lunafreya and the destruction of the castle of Tenebrae, they became rare and then disappeared completely during the ten years of darkness. Now they are starting to grow all over Eos. An account was used during the first and small wedding, an account is what we are organizing and it is huge. Using them in greater quantities could lead them to extinction. "

Riku shook his head and murmured, raising his head to the sky: "And we can not take this risk. I am a legacy of Luna and an important memory of her. "

Aranea asked curiously: - Did you meet Lunafreya when you were in Altissia? -. He knew well that Riku had faced the whole trip together with his parents and his uncles.

Riku shook his head and answered in a sad tone: "No! Neither I nor my father Prompto had the opportunity to meet personally. I learned of his death only when Father Prompto came to pick me up to take me to the hotel from Papa Noctis and his uncles. " From that day on their journey would turn into a nightmare.

Sora's voice called him: - Riku! There is something wrong?-.

Aranea looked at Sora and exclaimed cheerfully: "I think we can finish our meeting now!" Your friend seems worried about you! -. He looked Riku in the eye and said, "See you, prince."

Loqi said, "See you, prince found it." she received an elbow in the ribs by Aranea and together they went towards the inner part of the city.

Sora approached Riku and asked: - Who were they? -.

Riku answered with a serious tone: - Some old acquaintances ... -. He looked at Sora and putting a hand on his shoulder said in a more cheerful tone: - We continue our tour for Lestallum.-.  
Sora exclaimed: - Yes! I want to taste other specialties of this place! -. Even Kairi joined him and together they continued their walk.

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
In the early afternoon, Riku went downstairs to the bar of the hotel to talk with two other people who wanted to contribute to the realization of the second marriage of his father Noctis and Prompto.

As soon as Riku entered the bar, he saw Locke waving with his hand, while he held the other hand of Celes, his wife who was pregnant.

Riku sat down on one of the free chairs and said, "Good afternoon! How are you?-.

Locke answered in a cheerful voice: "It's all right, Prince." He turned his gaze to his wife and said, "It's a wonderful time in my life, even if the activity of treasure seekers."

Celes replaced her husband's eyes and murmured: "We'll have to wait a little longer before we resume our adventures in the dungeons." He gently stroked his stomach.

Riku thought as he watched husband and wife and also thinking about his parents "All couples have the same look when they love deeply".

Riku watched them for a few minutes and then asked, "How do you want to contribute to the wedding?"

Locke pulled out a small wooden box from his trouser pocket and said in a serious tone: "With these two rings that are perfect for being two wedding rings." He opened the box to show them to Riku.

Riku took the ring in his hands and said seriously: - They look very old ... -.

Celes explained softly: "We found them during the exploration in a dungeon dating back to the Solheim civilization. They are more than 2000 years old and are unique specimens.-.

Riku looked carefully at the two rings and murmured: "They are really magnificent and I imagine they are really worth a lot." He seemed truly extravagant as a gift for marriage.

Locke puffed his chest proudly and said, "Yes, and even the dungeon was truly one of the toughest I've met in my career as a treasure hunter. Without Celes I would not have been able to overcome all the traps that the place contained.

Riku looked at the ring again and said closing the box and handing it back to Locke: "I can not accept this wedding present, it's really worth it."

Celes said in a determined voice: "We are sure of our decision! We decided to award these rings as wedding rings for Noctis and Prompto.-.

Riku murmured lightly: "Are you sure of your decision? With these two rings, you can make money for your child's future. "

Locke replied firmly: "Absolutely, yes!" He squeezed Celes's hand and explained: - I met my wife thanks to ten years of darkness, but thanks to your father my son will grow far from the darkness and daemons. My son will live under the rays of the sun and these rings are a small gift compared to that made by your father Noctis.-. He put the box in Riku's hands and concludes: - So take these two wedding rings.-.

Riku looked at the box and said defeated: - These two rings will be my parents' wedding rings! -. He looked up at Locke and Celes: "Thank you so much for your gift ..."

Sora appeared just at that moment and exclaimed: - Here you are, where you were finished! Did not we have to go to the power plant? He looked at the two newcomers and asked, " who are they?"

Riku introduced the couple to Sora: - They are Locke and Celes are two treasure seekers. He noticed that Locke swelled his chest proudly.

Sora's face lit up and, approaching the table, exclaimed: "Are you really two treasure seekers?" After the affirmative answer, Sora continued: - How many treasures have you found? Was the place where you found it difficult to explore? There were traps? -.

Locke was almost taken aback by all those questions and said: - Brake with the questions! I can not follow you! -. After a pause he continued: - If you sit down, I'll tell you some of our adventure and what treasures we found. He had never seen a person with such enthusiasm, and began to hope that his son showed the same enthusiasm for his adventures.

Riku looked perplexed at the friend sitting down and asked: - We did not have to go to the power plant? -.

Sora exclaimed: - I want to hear his stories! -. He smiled broadly at Riku and continued: "You go with Lea and Kairi too!"

Riku looked at Sora disconsolately and smiling, and said, "All right, as you wish! But then do not complain that you did not visit the power plant. "

Locke replied enthusiastically: "Do not worry, Prince! My and my wife's adventures never make anyone regret anything! -.

Riku smiled and went to the exit where Kairi and Lea were waiting to continue their tour to Lestallum, while Locke and Celes began to tell Sora about their adventures.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the FFVI quest stars are Locke Cole and Celes Chere. One of my favorite couples in the final fantasy series.I think Locke and Sora could become friends and participate in some search for a treasure


	5. chocobo

Where are we going?-. Sora asked as they continued their journey. Once again they were forced to leave Mickey, Goofy and Donald in the hotel due to the excessive curiosity of tourists and locals.

Mickey Mouse had commented disconsolately: "We can not go out and we are immediately surrounded by a group of curious people. It was probably better if we stay at the hotel or go back to Insomnia. -.

Goofy and Donald said together: - We agree! It's an unmanageable situation. "

Riku replied: - Do not be afraid! The last place I plan to visit is quiet. Tomorrow you will be picked up by Uncle Gladio and Iris who will take you there. We will go first to a high place before reaching you. -.

Riku replied: - At Wiz Chocobo Post ...-.

Lea inquired curiously: - What is there so special? -.

Riku answered with a smile on his lips: - You'll soon find out. " Then he turned to Sora and said, "When we're in that place, you do not have to hug me."

Sora asked, not understanding her friend's words: "Why?" Is there any problem?-.

Kairi approached Riku and exclaimed: - In fact, is there something wrong? -.

Riku said seriously: - At Wiz Chocobo Post there are those who are very jealous of me and do not allow anyone to hug me. Whoever dares to do it in his presence

Lea noticed with a cheerful tone and taking Riku by the shoulder said: - Jealous ?! So you have the girl and you have not told us anything up to this moment? -.

Riku answered in a dry tone and released from Lea said: - It's not my girlfriend! -. He took a few steps forward to distance Lea.

Kairi exclaimed: "Who knows what it is then."

Sora said in a cheerful voice and a sly smile: "And I know how to find out." Kairi shook his head knowing that his friend's plan will turn against him.

When they entered the Wiz Chocobo Post, Riku exclaimed: - We have arrived! -.

The old man looked at Riku and his friends and exclaimed: - Welcome, guys! I was waiting for you! -. He wiped his hands with a rag before walking towards the group and welcoming them in his structure.

Riku prepared to shake Wiz's hand when Sora with a quick attack gripped him in a big hug. Wiz looked at the scene and immediately turned worried towards one of the establishments, where he let his Chocobo rest.

Riku did not have time to remove Sora from him, that he felt an unmistakable verse: - Kweh! -. And Sora ends up on the ground after being hit by a powerful kick from what in the eyes of Lea and Kairi looked like a huge black feather.

After landing Sora, the bird began to hit the young man's face with his beak and began to shout: "Ahia! That's enough! You hurt me!-.

Kairi shouted as he approached Sora: - Stop hitting him! -. He did not know how to free his friend without hurting that bird.

Riku put a hand on his forehead and murmured: "I knew it would end like this!" He approached the black bird and said: - Astra, just hit my friend! He understood the lesson.-. His neck was softly caressed by the neck.

Lea watched the scene and exclaimed: "Do not tell me that the jealous chick you were talking about earlier, is this feathery?" It was indeed a strange bird, which did not exist in the world it came from or in the worlds he had visited when he was a Nobody.

Astra after giving a last peck at Sora, raised his head and went immediately to rub against Riku, who began to caress her head and neck.

Lea inquired curiously: - What are these creatures called? -. He approached to observe Astra more closely.

Riku answered as he brought Astra close to a manger to feed them: "They're called Chocobo."

Sora exclaimed standing up and remembering the drawing he had seen in a cave in Destiny Island: "Here's what he was looking at that drawing I found in that cave."

Riku murmured as he continued feeding Astra with Sylkis Greens: "I designed that chocobo." He gently stroked Astra.

Wiz approached the group and said seriously: - In some ways, she is special. She was rescued by Noctis, her husband and her two friends when it was just an egg. Later when the egg hatched, it immediately became attached to Riku and despite being just a chocochick attacking anyone who picked him up or had a show of affection towards Riku. The only ones with the exception are Noctis and Prompto.-. Astra had identified, perhaps thanks to his instinct, that both of them were Riku's parents and therefore could not attack them as he did with others.  
Riku continued to caress Astra and Sora approached and said: - When we met in Traverse Town, after the destruction of Destiny Island, you were quite annoyed when you saw Donald Duck. Was it because you could not find a Chocobo? -.

Kairi asked curiously: "Did you complain about Donald Duck because he could not find a Chocobo in Destiny Island?"

Riku answered as the black Chocobo finished his snack: - Yes! It seemed absurd that there could be an anthropomorphic duck able to use magic and not a Chocobo! He looked at his friends and said: - After visiting the other ways I surrendered to the evidence that the Chocobos are there only at Eos.-.

Astra raised her head and watched the group carefully and then began to rub her head against Riku's shoulder and back to get another Sylkis Greens and get more cuddles.  
Lea inquired curiously: "What are they capable of?" He looked at the small wings and said, "With those wings, he does not seem able to fly."

Riku smiled and explained in a serious tone: "They do not know how to fly, but they are good and fast runners who can move around on all terrains. If you meet a monster they are able to help you with their powerful kicks and they are also very clever. "

Sora commented touching her stomach: - And they really hurt.-. Pain on the belly area was still present.

Wiz approached Riku and suggested: - Why do not you show when they go fast in the circuit dedicated to chocobo racing? I think Astra wants to run after all this time. "

Riku looked at Astra and asked, "Do you want to show your talents to Sora and to the others?"

Astra immediately responded by waving his wings: - Kweh! -. And he invited Riku with his beak to climb over his rump for a ride.

Riku exclaimed: - Well, let's go then! -.

Sora and Kairi looked at the scene and Lea commented: - Your friend can understand that bird. Must have the same ... -. He could not finish that Astra gave him the same treatment he had reserved earlier in Sora.

Wiz looked at the scene and added disconsolately: "I forgot to tell you that it also attacks those who offend Riku and does it even with greater strength and anger." He went to prepare everything to allow Riku to make a small run.

Lea commented in pain: - Understood ... -.

 

When Riku found himself in the middle of the track, he whispered to Astra: "Let's see how you can go fast." Astra lifted his head and left with a quick click under the amazed and admired gaze of those present.

Lea exclaimed: "Hell, what a shot!" In a few seconds overtaking the point where they were and went to the curve and then disappear from the eyes of those present.

Sora exclaimed: "It's very fast!" After Riku passed under them again he exclaimed: "I would like to learn to ride a Chocobo."

Lea said enthusiastically: - The same goes for me! -.

Kairi said: - Me too! -.

Wiz said in a serious voice: "You must first familiarize yourself with the Chocobos and then I will teach you to ride." He signaled to Riku to return to the building together with Astra.

Quandi Riku returned, Sora looked at the other Chocobo present: - There are Chocobo of all colors.-. He noticed that his friend was giving more water and vegetables to Astra.

Wiz explained as he showed them how to feed the birds that were watching them curiously: - The common chocobo has yellow feathers.-. He pointed to a Chocobo and said, "Like this!" He quickly showed him how to feed the birds.

Sora and Kairi looked at Riku and they both tried to imitate him as they fed and drank the yellow Chocobo he had chosen as an adventure companion, while Lea found herself in trouble with the female specimen she had chosen.

Wiz watched the three novices and then commented with satisfaction: - Good! Now that you have established a good relationship with them and the time has come to try to ride. "

He put saddles and brigands and the first to try to mount was Sora who fell to the ground ruinously and Wiz said: - You have to be more careful! You have to hold firm the bridle while you are on the saddle.-. Sora tried again, falling ruinously to the ground, while Kairi and Lea managed to mount after two attempts.

Riku shook his head and went to Sora and said in a serious tone, "I'll help you get up."

Sora looked at Riku and said in a serious and focused tone: "I think I understood how." And under Riku's supervision, he managed to climb over the Chocobo.

Sora exclaimed: - See? I've done it!-. He patted the Chocobo's neck and added triumphantly: "Now, I'm ready to learn to run with him." He gave a light blow and the Chocobo set off at full speed, sending Sora a cry of happiness mixed with terror.

Riku commented, looking at the scene: - Maybe it's better, let him go back. " He climbed back to Astra and threw himself into the pursuit of Sora.

Wiz looked at the scene and looking at Kairi and Lea said, "Try not to imitate your friend." The two nodded.

When Riku finally managed to reach Sora and bring him back to the Chocobo Post, it was already evening and Kairi and Lea had challenged several times with their Chocobo. The challenges ended in a tie, but Wiz said he was satisfied in his two new students.

That evening they dined in Cafe Claire and ordered a Fat Chocobo Burger to be split into four and Cysahl Chips. Riku ate with gusto, while his heart remembered the nights he had spent with his parents and his uncles, while they devised a plan to recover the Regalia. He spent more time with Astra before going to sleep in the caravan made available for visitors with his group of friends.


	6. Chapter 6

The old lighthouse stands in front of them and Sora asks: - Are we going there? -. I see the sea.

Riku answered as he kept his eyes on the structure: - Yes! Near the lighthouse there is a small house that my grandfather Regis used before becoming a king and that was also used by my parents and my uncles. "

Riku looked at the group and said in a serious tone: "Meanwhile, that you settle down I go to one side and buy some food."

Kairi asked, approaching the boy: "Do you need a hand?"

Riku shook his head and explained, "No, do not worry, I'm alone." He looked at his friend and added in a serious tone: "See you later." He waved and left the small house to do what he had to do.

Riku approached the built memorial of Jared Hester and put down a bouquet of flowers he had bought, before accompanying Sora into her grandfather's old hiding place. He remained silent for a few minutes to look at the headstone and then looked up at the sky.

He stood there gazing at the sky and then he set his eyes on the headstone again and heard a voice ask: - What are you going to do when you grow up? -.

As a child, Riku did not know how to answer the question he had been asked, but now he knew it. he answered in a serious tone: "When I grow up I will be King and I will continue the work begun by my parents." He turned completely to look at Talcott's face and asked, "But you're going to do?"

Talcott answered as he looked at the memorial created for his grandfather: - To become a CrownGuard and to be wise as my grandfather.-. He looked back at Riku and continued: "The road is still long for me."

Riku said seriously: - The same is true for me! -.

They stood silently watching the sea, then Talcott said in a serious and sad tone: "I always believed it was my fault for what happened to my grandfather. If I had not been so naive to answer those questions by an imperial official, my grandfather would not have died. " He sighed and continued: "And your father Noctis told me it was not my fault."

Riku whispered in a serious tone: - I also have feelings of guilt that I carry since I was a child. I always thought that if I was not so small and powerless I could protect my family and make sure that dad did not disappear for ten years.-. He remembered his tears well when he heard from Father Prompto that Papa Noctis had disappeared and did not know when he would be back. Then he left Eos for Destiny Island for ten long years.

 

Ardyn commented: - You could also be a keyblade master but you could not change the prophecy. Nobody has that power ... -.

Somnus added, "And it's already a miracle, if your father came back to life after completing the prophecy written by the gods."

Regis said nothing because he was sick to see his nephew suffer and that terrible moment when he had plunged his sword into his son's chest to make him fulfill the prophecy. He shook his head and decided not to think about it, since Noctis was alive.

Luna murmured, sitting down beside them: "She still does not know anything about the prophecy and what Noctis did."

Ardyn exclaimed: "And what are you doing here?"

Luna answered: "I wanted to observe how Riku is and see how the preparations for the marriage of Noctis and Prompto proceed." He sat next to Regis and continued to watch the scene.

 

Talcott asked: - Have you ever spoken with your parents about these feelings of guilt? Seeing Riku do not with his head, he said firmly: "You must talk to them! You have to get them out and let off steam, you'll see that you'll feel better afterwards. "

iku looked at the boy and replied: - There, I'll try when I return to Insomnia.-. He raised his head once more to the sky and then left Jared's Memorial.

Walking towards the lighthouse, Talcott exclaimed trying to change the subject: - I have already chosen the gift for the marriage of Noctis and Prompto.-.

Riku said: - Good! Do you know if by chance Cid and Cindy have chosen the gift to do at the wedding?

Talcott answered looking at the old house and the fake lighthouse: - They have a half idea of what they want to give to Noctis and Prompto, but I do not know exactly what it is. They approached the vehicle Talcott used for his work and said, "It could also be a car."

Riku looked at Talcott and exclaimed: "Perhaps, but no car will ever beat my grandfather's Regalia."

Talcott exclaimed: - On this point you are right! -. He glanced proudly at the Cactuars statues that Noctis and his companions had found for him on their long journey and who decorated his truck making it unique.

Riku looked at the statues and exclaimed: - I see that those Cactuars accompany you in every adventure.-.

Talcott opened the truck door and said, "They're my lucky charm!" He got into the truck and said, "See you at the wedding."

Riku exclaimed: "See you at the wedding." He waved to Talcott, who left for his new commissions.

When Riku returned with the shopping, Sora hugged him and asked in a serious tone: - Riku, where have you been? -.

Riku raised the envelope with one arm and replied: "To shop and talk to an old friend." He handed the envelope to Kairi and Goofy, while trying not to be crushed by his friend's embrace.  
Sora asked curiously: - Who is this your old friend? -. He freed Riku from his embrace and watched him sit on one of the table chairs.

Riku replied: "It's called Talcott! And you'll meet him in four days. "

Sora exclaimed: - Good! -. He went to help Kairi to replace the provisions Riku had taken.

Lea exclaimed as she raised an eyebrow: "Since we've been here, you've done nothing but have meetings with so many people." He had noticed that Riku had often spoken to several people during all the days of their trip to Eos.

Riku replied seriously: - It seems obvious to me! I am the prince and people are also addressing me.-. He took the phone and quickly sent a message to his uncle to tell him the latest updates.

Lea said in a serious tone and low voice to be heard only by Riku: - A prince who has lived for ten years in a world as small as Destiny Island and far from his people.-. All that history seemed to him increasingly absurd, in every day he spent at Eos.

Riku replied harshly: "My father Noctis had to fight against the hostility of bigoted people, who did not accept his relationship with Father Prompto and the fact that he had adopted me. Furthermore, Lucis' previous law did not allow children adopted by the king or prince to ascend the throne. She came to face Lea with her eyes and hissed, "Is that enough for you to explain?"

Lea answered with a serious tone: "Yes, that's enough!" Yet he was not very convinced of Riku's words, but I try to enjoy the last days of vacation.  
Goofy returned to the house and commented: - I found a passage leading to the sea.-.

Riku winced at those words and his heart began to beat faster. He remembered that place and the commissions of Cid and Cindy to repair the Royal Vessel, the yacht of his grandfather Regis.

He remembered the departure and all the hopes of the journey to Altissia and then the beginning of the nightmare. The evocation of Leviathan, the death of Luna and the pain of his father Noctis. And Ardyn amused himself by torturing his family while he watched impotently.

Kairi shook Riku and asked: - Riku, did something happen? -.

Riku immediately recovered and answered calmly and trying not to worry the group: - Nothing happened! Do not worry!-. He looked at Goofy and smiling, explaining: "You found the secret place where Grandfather Regis kept his personal yacht to go to Altissia."

Kairi asked curiously: - Altissia? -.

Riku answered dryly: - The capital of the Republic of Accordo.-. Altissia brought only bad memories to mind.

Lea asked, "Why do not we go there?"

Riku replied: - I had not planned a trip to Altissia for this tour for Eos. It takes time to get there and I wanted to introduce you to the places most closely related to Lucis, before bringing you there. "

Mickey exclaimed happy with the news: - Fortunately! I think it will end up exactly like Insomnia.-.

Lea snorted as well as Sora who was interested in learning about other places in the world of Riku, while Kairi looked at the boy and said: - We can not find out all about such a big world in a few days.-. He looked at Sora, who kept complaining.

Riku went to the kitchen to get a fruit juice and murmured: - Yeah! -. While bad thoughts about Altissia tightened his mind.

During the three days they spent at Cape Caem, Sora often returned to Altissia and Riku always tried to avoid the subject with games and explorations of various kinds until they returned to Insomnia.

After three days they returned to Insomnia and Riku approaching Sora said: - The next time you return to Eos I will take you to see the city of Altissia. In a single day I could not show it well, so I decided not to bring you. " On that day he would close the bill with his fear and his worries.

Sora exclaimed cheerfully: "Of course!" He looked at Insomnia from the car window, which they went to pick up and added: - If Altissia is as big as Insomnia, it will certainly take more days to visit it.-.

Mickey said: - This time I'll skip the visit! I do not like being constantly surrounded by people who want to see if I'm real or not! -.

Riku murmured: "I will try to find a solution to this problem, before you come back to Eos."

Donald Duck exclaimed: "Maybe a disguise or some well-assorted makeup."

Riku looked at the Citadel and thought, "But first I have to talk to my two dads about my feelings of guilt" and smiling, he began to climb the stairs that would bring him back to the Citadel.


	7. guilty

They had just returned to Insomnia and when they climbed the stairs, they found Ignis waiting for them: - Welcome back! Everything went fine? -.

Donald Duck mumbled an answer: - excluding invasive and curious people, I would say well.

Ignis murmured apologetically: "I'm sorry, you've still found this kind of problem."

Mickey replied: "Even with this problem we had a lot of fun." And he had met a really interesting new world, which he wanted to visit again.

Riku asked not seeing his parents: - Papa Noctis and Papa Prompto are out, right? -.

Ignis replied: "Today they have a busy schedule of commitments." He took his nephew by the arm and said in a whisper: "We can therefore talk about the last details for the wedding."  
Riku nodded and said, "Perfect!" He would talk to his parents when they would be back.

Sora exclaimed sadly: "You have commitments too, do not you?" He looked at Riku who was showing some things on the phone to Ignis.

Riku looked up at Sora and said, "Only in the morning. Then we spent the whole afternoon together. " He patted Sora's shoulder lightly.

Sora said, "See you later, then."

Sora and the rest of the group spent the rest of the morning in one of the gardens of the Royal Palace.

Sora murmured as she rocked on a swing: "I still do not get used to the fact that Riku is a prince."

Lea inquired curiously: "Did he ever tell you he was a prince?" He ate one of the desserts that Ignis had cooked for them and which he found delicious.

Kairi shook her head vigorously and Lea continued with the questions: "Have you ever tried to ask?"

Both answered together: - No! -. The Keyblade keeper began to rock again, while Lea was scratching her head.

Mickey Mouse said, "This did not stop you from becoming friends."

Precise Sora: - Best friends! -.

Sora remembered her first meeting with Riku and Prompto. Riku was clinging with all his strength to his father's leg and his blue eyes fixed on the beach.

He sobbed softly and did not seem interested in the speeches that Prompto and the mayor were holding.

He had approached and fallen with his face in the sand and right in front of Riku.

Riku had looked at him and, pulling away from his father, had helped him get up. To thank him, he hugged the silver-haired boy and then introduced himself.

Riku had introduced himself and so their friendship was born. Later he had a close friendship, even with Prompto thanks to photography.

Sora looked at Donald Duck, who was about to get his hands on the penultimate cake left and exclaimed: - Hey! Leave me a sweet.-. He got out of the swing and started arguing to get the last dessert under the perplexed gaze of Kairi and Lea.

Riku put the sheet with the whole plan for marriage and said wearily and massaging his forehead: - I think we ... we arranged everything in detail and without Dad Noctis and Dad Prompto.- .  
Gladio exclaimed cheerfully: "This point is quite simple ..." He received an elbow in the ribs from Ignis.

Iris giggled and asked curiously: "Do you already know something about gifts?"

Riku pulled out the box with the two rings and said - Celes and Locke, the famous treasure hunters, decided to give away fedi.-. He opened the box to show the faiths uncles: - According to Talcott, Cid and Cindy are preparing a car or other.-.

Gladio commented: "We can test it with a journey all together."

Riku exclaimed: - It's not a bad idea ... -.

Ignis looked at the two rings and said, "They look like ancient and precious." He raised his head to look at his nephew: "Are you sure they have not asked for anything in return?"

Riku answered calmly: "They did not ask for anything in return! They said that for them it is a way to thank the fact that their son will grow under the sunlight.-.

Iris asked: - As for your friends? -.

Ignis replied: "I thought about it! Riku provided me the sizes via cell phone and I bought everything I needed.-. He smiled at his nephew who wrote the last notes for tomorrow.

Gladio exclaimed: - So we are all ready for tomorrow! I can not wait to see the faces of Prompto and Noctis.-.

Riku murmured: "I just hope they do not get too angry for this surprise." They had repeated to him a thousand times that he needed only that little marriage to be happy and he was going against their will.

Iris said cheerfully: "Everything will be fine, you'll see!"

Riku said, "So, tomorrow morning, as the citizens who created the initiative will arrive, we will start the surprise and the marriage."

Everyone said yes and Riku declared the meeting closed.

When Riku came back into the room he said, "I'm finished!" I look at everyone present and adds: "Now we can go for a ride to Insomnia and eat something in the center, if you wish." He wanted to show other things about Insomnia, before they left.

Sora and Kairi exclaimed together: - Yes, that's fine with us! -.

Riku looked at Lea who was thoughtful and asked, "Are you coming with us?"

Lea responded by trying to keep a cheerful tone and not to create suspicions about her thoughts: - Yes, all right.

Riku frowned at the answer, but decided not to comment and prepare for the release with his friends.

Sora asked: - Go out, you want? -.

Mickey, Goofy and Donald Duck exclaimed in alarm: "Absolutely not!"

Sora laughed amused at the situation, while Riku and Kairi watched the scene disconsolate and Lea was always fixed in his thoughts about the permanence of Riku in Destiny Island.

The dinner passed in the usual joy, even with a Noctis and Prompto who were tired after a full day more than usual commitments.

Riku watched the nocturnal landscape of Insomnia as he waited for his parents to be able to confide in them. The preparations for the wedding had come to an end and apart from the last details, he could say that he had done a good job.

Noctis asked in a calm voice and looking at his son with his eyes turned towards Insomnia shrouded in the night lights: - Can not get to sleep, Riku? -.

Riku turned his head towards his father and replied: "No, I just wanted to talk to you and Papa Prompto."

Noctis looked at the double bedroom and exclaimed: "Your father, Prompto, has already gone to sleep. Today's commitments have tired him more than expected. " The former photographer was still struggling to get used to the new rhythms of the sovereign and collapsed exhausted by exhaustion.

They stood silently watching the night passage, then Noctis asked, "Do you want to talk to me? Or do you want to wait for tomorrow night, so is Father Prompto? "

Riku replied timidly and while holding the railing tightly: - I want to talk with you! Then I'll talk to Papa Prompto tomorrow morning. "

Noctis smiled and approached his son said: - Good. He smiled to encourage Riku to speak.

Riku looked down at the railing and began to speak: - When I was a child, I felt guilty ... -. The memory returned to when he was four years old and the first time spent at Destiny Island.

Noctis asked in an alarmed tone: "To blame for what?" He looked at his son who was shrugging his shoulders.

Riku answered calmly: "To be small and impotent." He sank his fingers hard into the flesh: "I always thought that if I was bigger and stronger I would have been able to protect you and prevent your long prison in the crystal. That's why I ... -.

He could not finish the sentence that Noctis held him in a big hug and then he whispered: - You must not feel guilty ... I was imprisoned in a prophecy that gave no options on my path. Every event was already written and you have no fault ... -. His heart clenched in pain as he did all the suffering and guilt that Riku had kept inside his heart.

Riku began to cry and whisper: "I wanted to at least try ... even if it did not change anything, I wanted to try." Replacing his father's embrace with all the strength he had.

Noctis whispered: - You were a child and you did not have the strength, but you have been indispensable in many O occasions and much more than you think. He looked up at the sky: - You consoled me in my every moment of despair and you helped Father Prompto endure the ten long years of absence.-.

Riku listened silently to Noctis's words as tears continued to slide down his cheeks.

They remained silent and in the darkness of the night until Noctis broke his embrace and asked in a serious tone: - In the end you found the strength you were looking for? -.

Riku touched his heart and said: - Yes! I found it and I was able to protect my friend Sora. Now I feel able to protect what I love. " He looked at his father straight in the eye and added, "That's what it takes to be a good king. Quite right?-.

Noctis said in a serious tone and clasping his son's shoulder as he thought of the last battle against Ardyn: "There is not only this to be a good king. It takes so much quality to be. "

Riku asked curiously, "And what are these other qualities, Daddy?"

Noctis gripped his son in a hug and answered with the same tone: - When the time comes I'll explain everything. - I ruffle my son's hair with affection.

Riku giggling and after reciprocating his father's embrace he said: - Goodnight dad! -.

Noctis murmured: "Goodnight!" He touched his chest in the area where he had the scar and whispered under his breath: "It's still early to learn the truth ..." He returned to his room to reach Prompto.

Riku exchanged a few more messages with his uncle Ignis and Iris for tomorrow and thought about going to bed "Tomorrow will be an important day


	8. Wedding

iku awoke with a start feeling the alarm ring hard and immediately went to the bathroom to take a shower and then go to have breakfast. Today was the wedding day and had to show itself impeccable for the wedding.

When he went out he found Prompto waiting for him, who said as he held him in a strong embrace and said to him: "Your father Noctis told me the discussion you had yesterday evening." He paused and stroked his son's hair: "You must never feel guilty about what happened on our journey. You do not center absolutely anything with what has happened ... -. Now that two years had passed, he realized that he had done all he could to save and protect Noctis and that no one could save him from his fate.

Riku murmured: - I know, Dad! But as I already told Father Noctis, I wanted at least to try and protect you. "

Prompto murmured: "I know!" He untied his embrace and looked into his eyes with all the affection he had for his son.

Sora's voice was heard shouting: - Riku! Prompto! -. He approached the two and exclaimed: "Are we going to have breakfast?" Donald, Goofy and Mickey have already gone and all the desserts are being eaten. " Kairi burst out laughing like Lea.

Riku exclaimed in amusement: "Of course, your stomach has to make provisions of sweets before you go home." He heard the burst of a firework that attracted everyone's attention.  
Sora asked cheerfully: "Is there any party?"

Prompto shook his head while another firework could be heard in the distance and with Noctis that just then he was coming out of his room to check what was happening: - It's not a day of celebration here at Insomnia ... -. He looked out the window and watched the fireworks.

Riku heard the dull sound of a firework and commented in a voice that was not too low: "I had not foreseen the fireworks for the wedding."

Noctis exclaimed in a surprised tone: "What did you say?"

Riku turned and looked at his father as a hand fell in front of his mouth and Noctis noticing his son's reaction hissed as he clenched his fists: - Did you miss our will and have arranged a wedding? -.

Prompto exclaimed approaching Noctis: - What did our son do? -.

Riku did not know how to answer that question without being discovered and preferred to remain silent, while glancing at Gladio and Ignis who had approached.

Sora exclaimed: "Ah, that's why you met all those people during our trip." Gladio put a hand on his forehead while Ignis sighed.

Noctis said furiously and observing the reaction of his two friends: "You and I must talk. Go immediately to the study of the king- He pointed to the study and Riku without saying a word went into the room followed by Noctis, Prompto, Gladio and Ignis.

: - I think your friend ended up in big trouble. " Lea murmured as he shook his head.

Sora exclaimed in a serene tone and a great deal of optimism: "Riku will know how to get out of this trouble, as always!" Kairi smiled, sharing his friend's optimism.

In the King's study.

Noctis said harshly: "Riku, you owe me an explanation. It seems to me that your father and I have explained you well, that we will be satisfied with that simple ceremony. Or maybe, am I wrong? -.

Riku did not disappear and began to explain in a serious tone: - He began immediately to say that the idea of a second marriage was not mine, but a large group of citizens of Insomnia, or rather all of Eos, who want to thank you for have defeated the daemons by giving you a marriage worthy of two sovereigns of Lucis, unlike what you have already celebrated.-.

Noctis put a hand on his forehead and seriously began to think of a law that forbade giving gifts to those who bring light to the world or things like that.

Prompto looked at his husband and encouraged his son to continue: - And ...? -.

Riku continued: - And they asked me to help them organize the wedding. I immediately accepted the proposal.-.

Noctis replied harshly: "However, disobeying your parents' wishes!" Prompto moved his head to support her husband.

Ignis added, taking a step forward: - Gladio and I immediately agreed to help Riku. Our group also joined Iris, Loqi, Aranea, Cid, Cindy, Cor -. After a pause he continued: -I prepared a special menu for your wedding. He heard the sound of a hand violently beating his forehead.

Riku put a hand on his lips to stifle a laugh, while Noctis asked in a resigned tone: - And how much did you intend to talk to us? -.

Riku answered trying to get serious again: - It had to be a surprise.-. He heard a buzz grow louder and louder: - And apparently the citizens of Lucis, who organized the wedding, are gathering near the Citadels to invite you to get off.-. He looked at the clock over his grandfather's desk, finding himself on time.

Prompto exclaimed cheerfully: "I think we can not escape this trap this time, Noct!" He gave a light pat on the shoulder to the man he loved and was about to marry a second time.  
Noctis took Prompto's hand and murmured, "Yes!" He stood up to go to the door.

He looked at his son and everyone in the room and threatened: - Enough with gifts! Or you will pay for all the consequences. " He opened the door to get out of the royal study.

Sora approached Riku and asked in a low voice and worriedly: "How did it go?"

Riku smiled and replied: - I would say well ... -. He glanced quickly at his friend and said, "You have to change, soon there will be a big party."

Sora asked curiously: - What kind of party? -. He watched the eager friends know his answer.

Riku answered as he followed his parents to the balcony: - The second marriage of my two dads! A satisfied smile appeared on the face.

Everyone exclaimed: - What? -.

Gladio looked at Riku's friends and said in a serious tone: "You better start to prepare." And he left the room to see the reaction of the two friends in front of the crowd that had gathered in front of the Citadel.

When Prompto and Noctis came out on the balcony they found themselves in front of a crowd of citizens, who began to shout: "Congratulations on your wedding." And they threw rose petals.

Prompto seeing all those people, he lurched backwards and began to tremble.

Riku asked, "Dad, are you all right?" Noctis took his hand and asked, "Are you all right?"

Prompto looked at both the husband and the son and murmured: - I am a prey to so many emotions ... I did not expect all these people and all this effect.-. He smiled and squeezed the hand of the man he loved and he was about to marry for the second time.

Ignis said in a serious voice: "It seems right that the King proposes to his wife, to start the marriage."

Noctis knelt in front of Prompto and, holding his hand tight, asked in a sweet voice: "I want to spend all my life with you because you are what my heart and my soul need. Will you marry me?-.

Prompto looked at Noctis with a cheerful tone: - I should first evaluate the pros and cons of these years spent together. Prompto avoid a kick from Noctis: - Yes, I want to marry you.

Noctis stood up and hugged tightly Prompto and then kissed him on the lips, unleashing cries of admiration and applause from the crowd.

When they pulled away, Prompto whispered in a low voice: "I would marry you a thousand times." Spare the kiss with sweetness.

Riku smiled looking at the scene, while Ignis exclaimed in a satisfied tone: "Now, go and get dressed. We've got our clothes down. " He smiled as he watched the crowd go to the stage that had been built and set up for the wedding.

The ceremony took place in a big stage and when Prompto said the promise his voice trembled while his eyes were focused on those of Noctis

ucundum, mea vita, mihi proponis amorem  
hunc nostrum inter nos perpetuumque fore.  
of magni, facite ut vere promittere possit,  
atque id sincere dicat et ex spirit,  
ut liceat nobis tota perducere vita  
aeternum hoc sanctae foedus amicitiae.

 

Promise me, my life, that this our love  
he will be eternal and happy. O great gods,  
let it be true what it promises  
and tell it from the bottom of my heart;  
so we can keep it for life  
this sacred oath of love without end.

After it was up to Noctis to repeat the form and then touched the exchange of rings, both Noctis and Prompto trembled, and after the celebrant put the red ribbon around their hands he said: - Now that you have joined your lives forever, you can kiss. -.

Noctis and Prompto exchanged a sweet kiss, while the crowd exploded in a long and crisp applause. After the kiss ended, Noctis and Prompto advanced in the crowd, while a trail of flowers fell from the other, while Riku reached him to walk beside him.

Goofy and Donald Duck, hidden in a special table, cried softly as Kairi murmured in an ecstatic tone: "The ceremony of this world is really fantastic." He applauded when he saw the couple pass by his table.

Sora exclaimed: - Yes! He applauded more forcefully and shouted: "Greetings." Lea simply applauded and looked at the couple and Riku who were advancing along the park with a smile on their faces.

After the ceremony, they all moved to another area of the park where tables were set up, where lunch would be served.

Noctis picked up a glass of champagne and said in a serious voice: "My husband and I thank you for organizing this magnificent wedding." He paused and squeezed Prompto's hand: "You have given us a magnificent gift that warms our heart as well as the light that illuminates our earth, which we all united have built in peace. Thank you and I wish you good appetite and good fun.-. He gripped her husband's hand to invite him to speak.

Prompto said in a trembling voice: "I think my husband has already said all that there was to say, but I want to thank you for this wedding, which really made us very happy." He picked up his glass and looked at the audience.

Both spouses lifted their glasses and said together: "We wish you a good lunch!" They folded their arms to drink a drop of champagne and then exchanged a kiss on their lips.

Sora exclaimed completely full: - I have never eaten anything better! The wedding cake was then exquisite. " He looked helplessly at the empty plate in front of him.

Lea exclaimed as she finished eating her piece of cake: "It was all great."

The party ended and the moment of the few wedding presents arrived. Riku had managed to convince most of the people to donate to charity to help those people who were still in trouble because of the ten years of darkness and the daemons. It was not only Insomnia that was to be reborn, but all of Eos.

Cid and Cindy approached the bride and groom to show off their wedding present. Cindy started with a cheerful tone and showed them a wonderful car, which in some ways reminded Regalia and Riku thought "Apparently Talcott had seen us right on Cid and Cindy's gift"

Cindy exclaimed: - We have resumed the model of Regalia to create this new car and we have updated it with all the new comforts, but this car has something special. Cid shows them the keys and pressing a red button the car turned into a private plane able to fly.

Everyone exclaimed: - Uao! -.

Sora commented: "I would very much like Gummiship to have such a modality."

Riku shook his head vigorously and said, "Sora, you are not yet old enough to have a driver's license." Goofy and Donald agreed with this statement.

Sora snorted and Kairi commented: "Just wait a few more years to get your driving license and drive a car." He noticed that his friend snorted once more as he watched Noctis approach the car to watch her closely.

: - There are the beauty of eight places, including the driver, in case you want to adopt other children and take a trip all together. Concluded Cid satisfied with his creation and that of his nephew.

Noctis looked at Prompto and murmured in a serious tone: - Adopt other children ... -. He had never thought about the possibility of adopting other children, since he had defeated Ardyn and brought the light back. Perhaps he had never touched on the subject with Prompto for fear of losing their children's years of growth just as Riku had. Despite that fear, the idea of enlarging his family liked and a lot of it

Prompto said seriously: "I would like to enlarge our family." He took Noctis by the arm and looked at the car with interest, imagining that he was traveling all together.

Riku heard the speech of the two parents and murmured: "I would not mind having a sister or a brother."

Prompto hugged his son and asked in an ironic tone: "So to have a group more nourished than accomplices to organize another marriage, eh?"

Riku replied jokingly: "Certainly not yours! A second marriage is sufficient and advanced.-.

Then he touched Talcott regal of the sculptures of Chocobo that he himself had made by hand, as good luck and as a last touch to Loqi and Aranea who gave a new set of weapons and armor to Noctis and Prompto, who were quite puzzled in front of that gift.

Ignis and Gladio presented a new fishing set and a new camera for the couple.

Sora commented tiredly: "I'm sorry I can not give you a present or something."

Riku said seriously: "Your presence is enough as a gift. I'm glad you came right during this period and you could see the marriage of my two parents. "

Mickye said: - it was a real honor! Furthermore we were able to know the world of Eos.-. Lea did not comment but watched Prompto and Noctis begin to dance together.

The evening ended at a late hour, but everyone went to sleep with a smile on their faces.


	9. Goodbye Eos

The day after the festivities, Sora and the others got ready to leave with the help of Riku who helped him to transport the suitcases to the point chosen for departure.  
Sora murmured sadly: "It's a real shame that the holiday is already over." He looked at Riku and his tone became more serious: - But I have to resume training and become a master keyblade and ... -. He put a hand on Riku's shoulder: - And defeat Xehanort together.  
Kairi exclaimed: - Of course I will be there to help you! -.  
Lea murmured: - Count on me too! -.  
Mickey looked at Riku and said, "See you at Yen Sid's castle to plan a strategy and find Aqua."  
Riku said: - Yes! We need to find her and the other keyblade custodians to prepare for the clash with Xehanort and the other seekers of darkness. " He held out his hand to Mickey Mouse: "And we can once again work together."  
Mickey took the hand and said, "Of course!"  
Sora exclaimed hugging Riku: - I'll see you when we're both keyblade masters and we'll start our journey together.  
Riku said: - Yes! And it will be the journey that will decide everything! -. They all hugged together and after saying goodbye to him, he decided to go back to training with his Uncle Gladio


End file.
